In the past, as a technique of converting a feature point obtained by a monocular camera into 3D data and modifying a feature point distance, for example, a 3D coordinate acquiring device disclosed in JP-A 2007-263657 (Patent Document 1) has been known. Patent Document 1 discloses a 3D coordinate acquiring device including two cameras that are installed with a predetermined distance therebetween, a monocular stereo processing unit that acquires 3D coordinates of a surrounding target using one of the two cameras, and a multiocular stereo processing unit that acquires 3D coordinates of a surrounding target using images simultaneously imaged by the two cameras, in which 3D coordinates of the surrounding target are calculated by selecting or integrating the 3D coordinates respectively calculated by the processing units.